A high-frequency device that handles a high-frequency signal of a microwave band or a millimeter-wave band has been known. In a high-frequency package that accommodates such a high-frequency device, the high-frequency device is mounted on a dielectric substrate. In some cases, a transmission line for the high-frequency signal is provided in an inner layer of the dielectric substrate (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).